Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Cop
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: A former cops life is going upside down. His adventure over Los Santos and more... Yet another game script, I am still working on...I will be updating this when I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1 Los Santos Life

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Cop

The Main Storyline-

Prologue-

Greg Lockson live in Los Santos with his wife and son. The game starts off in Los Santos. After a few Mission Strands, he leaves for Liberty City, on his transfer, then, 3 years later, in 1995, he returns, to his old house, with his wife and son, because his life hasn't gone so well.

Before they leave:

Greg is thinking about getting a transfer to Liberty City, but he has to go to work today, so he will think about that later.

-The real Game Starts-

Ch. 1-Los Santos Life

-

THE BEGINNING MISSION STRAND

-

The beginning strand is marked as "G" on radar at his house near Glen park

The Precinct

THE STORY-

Greg walks up to his house. You see a short cut scene introducing his wife and son. He then has to go to work, and says goodbye, after his little talk with his family. Now dressed in his black police uniform, he gets into his police car.

Drive to the precinct.

He walks in.

Tinpenny-Hey officer, hope you having a good time. (Greg looks past Tinpenny, and sees Puloski bullying Pendleburg.

Pendleburg-Hey cut it out, nock it off, let's go already.

Pulaski-Okay, okay, let's go. Hey, Gregory. Get out of my way.

Greg-(steps out of the way) Go right ahead. The C.R.A.S.H. unit leaves (Tinpenny, Pulaski, Hernandez, Pendleburg)

Greg gets his stuff out of his locker. Time for work. He gets into his car, a call about a robbery calls for investigation, over on Grove Street.

Drive to the crime scene.

You see someone running off with a bag. You get out. Chase him through the neighbor hood, you call for backup. Hopping over fences, you eventually come up to a road, a car will pull up, a fellow officer will get out and arrest the criminal. If you get to far behind, mission failed.

Reward-50, respect , unlocks the Precinct Mission Strand

A Normal Day

Come between 6:00a.m and 7:00a.m

Greg-Hey honey (In living room, dressed for work)

Kate-Hey could you drop Jesse off on you way to work today? Then could you pay the bills on your way home.

G-Sure, anything for you. (Jesse walks up, the walk out to his car)

Drive to the school Be sure not to damage the car, as you will fail the mission. Then drive to work. The day will pass by, and it will be 14:00 p.m. when you get off. Go to the post office in Los Santos, and then drive home. Mission Complete.

R-50, respect +

Friends

The phone rings, you pick it up. It is you friend, Jack.

Jack-Hey, Greg! What's up?

Greg-Nothin much.

J-Well, listen, Jose, Mona, and also, me were wondering if we could have a barbecue,

G-Sure where?

J-Over at my home in the hills.

G-Okay.

J-Great, come pick them up. David and Mona are at their house. Bring them on over. Bye.

G-Bye.

You and your wife get into your car (Washington). Drive to Jose's house, in El Corona. Drive them to Robi's food mart, then to the barbecue. The cut scene shows what they talk about, then at 19:00p.m, everyone is getting ready to go. Drive Jose and Mona home, then go home. Mission Complete.

Mt. Chiliad Plane Crash

Greg-Hey honey.

Kate-Oh, hi, I was wondering if we could go look at a little house in Dillimore.

G-Why? You know I put in for a transfer at work.

K-Oh, not for us, for my sister.

G-Oh, okay then sure.

Drive to Dillimore. Go inside the house. A cut scene shows them looking at the house, and talking about it. They exit the house.

Drive home.

G-Well, what did you think?

K-I think she'll like it.

Jesse-Mom! Dad! Look at the T.V!

TV-Today there was a plane crash on Mt. Chiliad, it was heading south west, to escape a storm that would prevent them form landing at Las Venturas Airport. That proved to be fatal.

The phone rings.

G-Hello?  
Cop-Greg, we need you down here at Mt. Chiliad, okay.

G-Be there in a bit. (Greg gets dressed)

K-Honey, where are you going?

G-Crash site, they need me.

K-Okay, be safe bye!

Drive to Mt. Chiliad. You talk to some cops. Drive to the crash site. You talk some more, about what happened. Drive to you post, ordered by you sergeant. Stay watch there, a car will drive past, real quick. Arrest him. Mission Complete.

R-150, respect +

NOTE: This is one of the 2 missions to unlock the beginning missions ending mission 'That Day'

-

THE PRECINCT STRAND

-

The Precinct Strand is marked as "P" on the radar

The Route

Greg walks out and into his car. You need to follow his patrol path, around Downtown Los Santos, after about two rings, you will see someone shot another, you call for backup, and chase after him in your car, he goes into an alleyway, you "borrow" the nearby persons bike. You catch up to find that he is on a bike. Chase him all the way to Rodeo, then shoot him, while you are on the bike, with you pistol. Mission Complete.

R-75, every criminal you catch respect , "route" odd job at precinct

Robbery

(While driving in car)

Radio-We have a bank robbery, hostage situation, all available units downtown immediately.

Greg-Unit 17 is on it. (Others called in too.)

You are in Willowfield, driving. Drive to the designated spot on the map, in Downtown Los Santos. A cut scene.

You drive up to a road blocked 4 way intersection. Cop cars and S.W.A.T. vehicles are everywhere. Cops surrounding the area were taking cover behind vehicles.

Greg-Sergeant, what's going on?

Sergeant-There is a bank robbery on the 5th floor, multiple perps, one is in the front, with an M16.

G-M16? How'd they get that? Only the army has that kind of weaponry, don't they?  
S-Don't know.

Gunfire ring in the air, the suspect in front is dead, now in a pool of blood, S.W.A.T. moves in, covering exits, a chopper above had S.W.A.T. scaling the side, breaking in on the 8th floor. Multiple cops went in the front. You follow.

In the lobby, there are 6 big pillars, elevators, and very nice fancy couches, plants, TV, etc. There is a second level, with a railing, where 8 terrorists are shooting at you as you enter. Take them out, you have a pistol, a shotgun, and anything else you had when you started this mission. There are also 7 cops with you, once they die, they die, they will help you.

Make you way to the stairs, kill the next 3 perps in the front of the elevators, behind the service desk, where the dead girls are. You hear an explosion, fiery pieces from above the lobby fall down, blocking your exit. Continue to the next level. You see offices, the lights are out, due to the explosion, if you are lucky, you will find the night vision goggles, on the dead S.W.A.T. member in the bathroom with the lights on. You will see many dead bodies of S.W.A.T in the explosion. Continue through, killing the next 5 terrorists in the dark.

Make your way to the next level, you are now at level 4, with half the light out in this office, take out the 7 perps in this area, continue on, to the next, 2-story level, this is an area with multiple businesses, take out the swarm of 15 men, make sure to use your cover, because out in the open, you're dead.

Continue on to level 7. Take out the last of the men. Go to the level with the bank. A cut scene.

You will see any of you remaining cops (If any) get gunned down, you will see about 17 dead cops. And three heavily armed terrorists and a man covered in armor, with a flame thrower. He will run to the stairs to you left. Kill the three terrorists, if will take you a while, because of their armor.

Go upstairs, follow him to an office, up at floor 11. You will see S.W.A.T. dieing, being shot by a man with and M16. Kill him. Now fight the heavily armored guy with the flame thrower. Once he is dead, you will see a cut scene.  
With the area covered in flames, you will hear explosions. The guy is standing towards the window, all bloody, Greg will run towards him, shooting. You can see a rope out of the window, the guy falls out, Greg jumps out, and grabs onto the ladder of the chopper that is lowering, followed by the explosion, then the chopper will land and mission complete.

R-1,500, respect , pistol, shotgun, and flamethrower at the Precinct.

Sky light

Sergeant-Hey, Greg, congratulations, you'll be getting an award, but till then, our last helicopter pilot had a heat attack, and can't fly, do you know how to pilot a helicopter?

Greg-Yeah, here's my license right here.

S-Good, now hurry.

You will take off in a chopper, get to the Chicano area. Keep the choppers spotlight on the car, if it is off for more than 15 seconds, mission failed. Follow it on it's path around the city, then you will see the S.W.A.T. finally catch him. Mission complete.

You will arrive at the precinct after the mission ends

R-100, respect +

Award

You are at the award ceremony

Guy-And now one who risked his life to stop the bank robbery, and didn't let the leader get away with what he had done to our fellow officers. Greg Lockson, please accept this medal.

Greg-Thank you, the officers that were lost were very good men, and I know that they are in a better place.

Mission Complete

R-nothing

Tinpenny

Drive around on your patrol route until you get to ocean docks. You will see a cut scene. You can see Hernandez, Pendleburg, Pulaski, and Tinpenny. You can't hear them, but you see them making gestures, as if arguing. Then Tinpenny gets Pendleburg, and is holding him still, Puloski starts to punch him, 10, 20, 45 times. Then he grabs his head and jams it into his knee. Then Puloski starts to kick him on the ground, you can hear Pendleburg's grunts, bloody, and now lying in it, he continue to kick him. Pulaski kicks him in the head, blood splattering along the ground. You can hear some talking.

Tinpenny-Now you can't tell no one. Bith! C'mon, we need to hurry if we are going to catch him! (Before they leave they shoot him 5 times)

They start to walk towards you, you run back to your car, around the corner.

Time to follow them. Stay far away, if they see you mission failed. You see them get to the airport. They are now tailing a Taxi, who a black guy got into. Now you have to continue trailing them, while they are trailing the taxi.

They finally pull the Taxi over, and the black guy gets into their car. Follow them to Rollin Heights Balla Country. They ditch the black guy. You hear them talk on the radio;

Dispatcher-We have reported officer down! Officer Pendleburg is down!

Puloski-What Officer Pendleburg has been gunned down! We'll be right over there! Mission Complete.

R-200, respect +

Knowledge

You are driving on you route. Tinpenny pulls you over.

Tinpenny-(Walks up to your door) Do you know what you did officer Lockson?

Greg-What?  
T-Nothing! I just want to talk! (laughs) Get out.

G-Okay. (Gets out)

T-(pushes him to the car.) Now you listen here. We've got a little job for you, we now you were there!

G-Where?

T-Don't bullsht me Greg!

G-What?

T-Hernandez saw you, so now you need to do something for us, if you squeal, we'll kill you!

G-You are going down, you now that!

T-I'll kill your kid! GREG!

G-Okay… Okay… What?

T-Pick up the body on the beach. Go dispose of it. Hernandez will be joining you.

Drive to Verona beach. You pick up the body and put it in the trunk. Drive out of Los Santo, carefully, you don't want to expose the body. Once done, drive to the dam in Tierra Robada. Drive West of the dam, you will see a cut scene of you two disposing of the body. Mission Complete.

R-respect +

YOU CAN NOW ACCESS 'THAT DAY'

-

THE BEGINNING MISSION STRAND CONTINUED

-

That day

On you way home-

Tinpenny-Hey, Greg! I heard you got that transfer. You aren't leaving yet.

Greg-Oh I'm so gone.

T-If you do there will be dire consequences!

G-Bite me! (Hangs up)

G-Honey?

Kate-Hi… Greg… Me and Jesse aren't going with you.

G-What?

K-We're going to Vice City, to my mom.

G-Why?

K-I know about Tinpenny… and I won't have it

G-How did you find out?

K-Shut up, please just drive us to the airport.

They walk outside. A car drives buy, shots fire at them, his son and wife duck, he shots back, the car crashes, but Greg is hit. Now bleeding all over the driveway.

G-Get in the car! Now! Backseat both of you!

They get in. More cars drive by, shooting at them.

Drive to the highway, head towards the airport. There will be 2 cars shooting at you, try to avoid them.

There will be a cut scene. A car will crash into yours, there will be a pileup, you cars front totaled, you wife's arm cut a bit.

G-Get out! We have to hurry! (He crawls out and takes some ones car) Get in! Hurry! We haven't much time!. As you drive away you can see some explosions, and 2 more cars are on you. Make it to the airport. You will see a cut scene. They will leave. Drive back to your house. Redress to hide your wounds. Drive back to the airport. You get on a plane to Liberty. Mission Complete. (As soon as you get there you go to a hospital, very minor wounds)

R-nothing


	2. Chapter 2 Help In Los Santos

Ch. 2-Help In Los Santos

-

THE BACK TO LOS SANTOS STRAND

-

3 YEARS LATER

A New Place

A plane flies down to the airport. Greg is back. Time to find a new home. Liberty city wasn't the best place for him to go. Now, with little cash, no family, he has to make his own life. He now doesn't work for the LSPD, it just messed with his life. It was time to visit his old friend, Jose.

Drive to his house in East Los Santos.

Greg-Hello?

Jose-Oh, hey Greg, what's been going on?

G-It's not my place over there, to much, well never mind.

J-What do you need?

G-Well, I'm back and I'm staying, so I need and apartment.

J-Oh, come on, get in my car, you can drive, there's a real good apartment building in Rodeo.

Drive to the Rodeo Hotel.

J-Here it is, so what do you think?

G-I like, I think I'll keep it

Mission Complete.

R-new property, it will be marked "A" (apartment) on map

Follower

Greg-Hmm… (Phone rings) Hello?

Jose-Hey, Greg, you know that Tinpenny, Puloski and Hernandez are dead, yeah?

G-No, never knew.

J-Well, come over if you want to learn more, okay?

G-See ya in a few.

Drive to Jose's, while you enter east Los Santo, you will see a cut scene, a car full of men will drive by. Follow them.

You will see them for a while then they will disappear. Go to Jose's.

G-So what's up?

J-Okay, here it is. Hernandez's body was found in a ditch, up in Tierra Robada, Puloski was murdered, but we don't know who did it, Tinpenny died in a car accident. I remember that, I was chasing them, I saw that CJ kid after him, but then I lost control and crashed. There was a riot not to, to long after you left.

G-And this is why you wanted me to come over?

J-Well, yes.

G-Okay, I'll catch you later.

J-Hey, I'll give you a ringy ding some time, you can help me with something, okay?

G-Sure dude, why not?

Mission Complete.

R-respect +

Help

Jose-Hey, Greg, I know somebody that is very important to me, a close friend, and he is arriving at the airport today, so can you pick him up?

Greg-Sure, I'll get right on it then.

Drive to the airport. You will see him walk out. Go up to him.

Greg-Hey, are you Jose's friend?

Keith-Yeah, I'm Keith, who are you?

G-I'm one of Jose's friends. Greg.

K-Oh, I've heard of you, he told me all about you.

G-Cool then…

K-Hey, isn't that your car? (a guy gets in it and drives off)

G-NO! CRAP! SHT! I guess we'll have to take a taxi.

A Taxi drives up. (the phone rings)

Jose-Hey, Greg, change of plans, I'll pick him up.

G-Me too? Some jacked my car, I'm with him right now.

J-Oh, that's to bad. Yeah I will.

G-Bye. Don't need this taxi anymore. (It drives off then explodes) Holy… CRAP!

K-Get down! (gunfire heads toward you) WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!

G-They're after me! You wait for Jose, I'll distract them! (it is a car drive by, you hop on a bike)

Stay near the airport, until 2 minutes later, stay alive. Jose will arrive, and you will drive off, then take out the car with you AK-47. Mission Complete. You will be back at you hotel.

J-That was close, I'll talk to you later, I gotta go. Bye.

G-Later.

R-150, respect +

Start

Jose-Hey, Greg.

Greg-Hey, someone obviously still has it out for me, but who?

J-Well, we can find out.

G-Just us, no way.

J-Keith can help, well, if you help him, but he isn't exactly, how should I put this? "A good guy" okay?

G-Shoot, I don't care! Anything will help.

J-Let's go get him.

Drive to a skyscraper, you will see a cut scene of him asking you and Jose to pick up a few packages around town. There are 7 bags, once you collect them all, you will have 2 mysterious cars on you, drive around and let Jose kill them. Drive back to the sky scraper. You will leave the "DRUGS" with Keith, and get 3 stars, get them off of you, the drop Jose off, then return to the hotel. Mission Complete.

R-200, respect , Keith Missions available

-

THE KEITH MISSION STRAND

-

Blood

Keith-Hey, I need you to do something's for me, and in return, I'll help you. So now, there is some guy trying to jack up my drug stands, take them out, and also, just to let you know, if it wasn't for Jose, I would never help you in my life, so you're lucky he's you friend, now go.

Greg-Okay… Bye…

Drive to the 1st drug strand, follow the clues, till you get to a drug stand in El Corona, you then need to pick up the packages of drugs, following a trail, all the way to the other side of Los Santos, you have 10 seconds, with every package giving you and additional 10 seconds. Once you reach the end, up in the hills, beat the living crap out of him, near death. Return to Keith. Mission Complete.

R-150, respect +

The test

Keith-Hey, Gregory

Greg-Yeah?

K-I need you to do something for me, before I give you the low down.

G-Okay.

K-Could you set up with this sniper rifle, and kill a man running in a marathon, he is number 23. You will have a very short time to take the start, hurry, the race starts in 2 minutes, and it will take them 5 to get to the target area.

G-What about the body?

K-I'll take care of that. Now Go! Hurry!

Get in the Washington, and drive to the hotel building, within 7 minutes, a very easy task, it is the one in the mission "Reuniting The Families" from GTA SA. When the group of runners comes by, snipe him. Mission Complete.

You will notice it was an FBI agent. And will have 4 stars to evade, good luck.

R-1,000, respect +

The Gangs Of Los Santos

Keith-okay Greg, I'm gonna give you the lowdown.

Greg-You'd better, after having me nearly get killed by the freaking swat and sht!

K-Hey, hey, hey… No hard feelings, you proved to me you're trustworthy!

G-Okay, go on…

K-See here's how it is, the highway through Los Santos is sort of a barrier, the gangs on one side are neutral to the other, we don't bother them, they don't bother us, capes?

G-Yeah, I guess so…

K-Well on their side, mostly the Grove street are king, but who cares about them? Not me, there are seven big gangs over here, on the west side… And we're not normal, we're not scumish, we have business's, yet we are gangs.

G-What?

K-Okay, we wear business suits, we are normal people, not like them!

G-You call yourself normal? You have wealthy business's and yet you still are in a gang, that just ruins it!

K-HEY! HAVE YOU BEEN HERE THE PAST 2 YEARS? NO! SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? HUH? NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT.

G-Okay, okay, sorry, go on.

K-Okay… well, the gangs are us, the law firm (Greg chuckles) Shut up…

G-Sorry, sorry, sorry.

K-Then there is the news station, near this very area in downtown, there is also the contractors, in south western LS, but they don't dare take down our buildings, we'll kill them. And there is the other news station, the Spanish. There is a business in Rodeo, we're not sure what they do, there is an T.V. business in Vinewood, and last there is a business controlled by the governor, honestly, they governor of San Andreas is even in on this gang crap man, well that's about it, and hey, could you go pick up a package in Rodeo for me, on your way out thanks.

Drive to Rodeo. Get the package, you will get ambushed by the business in Rodeo, kill them and get out back to Keith, Mission Complete.

R-50, respect +

The Meet

Keith-Hey Greg, got some quick business for you to do, come watch over as deal, if things get out of hand, kill them, I'll be in it.

Follow him to the meet in Market. Watch over the deal. As they leave, stay close behind Keith. Follow him back to the skyscraper. Mission Complete.

R-100, respect +

Gang Brawl

Keith-Hey, Greg, I thought you might like to roll with some of my men.

Greg-Why?

K-To get to know them.

G-oh.

K-This is Vinnie, he is one of my best friends since I was little, this is Frank, one of my business associates, and last there's Michael, my right hand man. And listen, don't let anything happen to them.

Michael-Hey, so let's go collect protection.

Frank-Let's roll.

Ride on your bike around the western half of Los Santos, stopping at 3 stops.

Vinnie-Hey, let's go get high!

G-What, oh, no, not me, I don't do that.

V-Suit yourself, but K told you to tag along, so you still are coming with.

Follow the group until you see a cut scene.

M-Hey, wait, I want to go get something to eat, let's take a short cut.

Follow them through a series of alleyways through Los Santos, until, right smack dab in the middle of Market, you see a cut scene.

You see 4 men walk through one of the exits in the little backyard area's in the area.

Guy-What are you doing on my turf man?

Guy2-Yeah why you hear pricks?

M-Hey, we're just-what are you doing (they 4 guys take out their weapons, knifes, bars, 2 by 4, etc.)

V-That's it, they want a fight, they got one. (they take out their weapons too)

4 more guys ride up on bikes.

Guy3-Hey look who is here? We will take all of you pricks down! Time to die!

4 more guys walk up.

Guy4-don't think of fighting without us, but to us, you're already dead!

M-Okay what is going on?

Guy1-Don't you get it, every gang will come here, they're all getting tipped of, they all know, so let's just wait and battle it out!

G-I don't think so!

V-Yes, Greg, come on, we can take all of them.

Sure enough a while later, eventually all three groups of 4 of the other gangs arrived, everyone was arguing.

G-HEY! Okay, well we're all here! Why are we arguing when we could be fighting?

There are 28 people, all with melee weapons. You get a bat, a knife, and a pistol with one shot. Your men can't die, except for Frank, because even if he lives, he will get hit by a car at the end. Everyone on the battlefield will have a health bar over their heads, so be sure to help your friends. Once you battle for 2 minutes, the mission is over, and you will see a cut scene.

During the fighting you can hear sirens, everyone stops and starts to run off, in different directions, if alive, you will see Frank running and get hit by a police car.

Get back to Keith's.

G-Hey Keith.

K-Hi.

M-Hey Greg.

V-What's up?

G-That was wild.

V-Well, get used to it.

M-Yeah, it happens all the time.

K-So Franks really dead huh?

G-yeah.

K-That was wild, so listen, if you killed someone, you might want to law low for a while, I gotta go, so bye.

M-(on your way out) Hey, come pay me a visit at my office, okay Greg?

G-Sure, I'll see ya later.

M-Bye.

Mission Complete.

R-100 for every gang member you killed, respect , Michaels Missions.

-

THE MICHAEL MISSION STRAND

-

Paramedic

Michael-hey, Greg! I'm glad you came, I was wondering if you could do something for me?

Greg-Well, what is it?

M-Okay, some scumbag that used to work for the LSPD became a paramedic, and he has been snooping around and well, do you think you could capture him?

G-I guess, what do I do?

M-Hurt someone, bad, go in his patrol area, and make sure someone calls an ambulance, wack him with a bat, and bring him here.

G-Okay got it.

Drive to the harbor, and injure someone by hitting them with your car, he is standing on the sidewalk, after you hit him wait, you will see someone call, hurry behind a nearby building, when the ambulance arrive, hit him with the bat, put him in the car and drive back. Mission Complete.

R-200, respect +

Rustler

Michael-Hi Greg, good to see you, I need you to do another favor for me.

Greg-What now? Why am I doing you all of these favors?

M-Well, I can help you find out who is after you.

G-Go on…

M-Okay, the guy you got is in a chopper, ready to be transported to Venturas, could you look after it on the helipad, just incase?

G-Sure, fine.

Drive to the tallest skyscraper. Enter the door. You will be at the top of the building, on a helipad.

You will see the chopper take off, Vinnie, who is out on the side of it, has dual AK-47's. You will see a rustler come by shooting at the chopper, Vinnie throws you one of his AK-47s with infinite ammo for this mission.

Vinnie-Hey! Take him out! We can't leave, he'll kill us!

G-Okay I'm on it.

The Rustler will not only fire at the chopper, but it will focus a large amount of attention to you. There is a chopper health bar, and the Rustler. Every successful shot will bring down 1-3 health, depending on where you hit it. Once his health drains, you will see a cut scene.

The rustler will crash. The chopper still hovering ahead. A Hunter fly's up.

Hunter-Die! Greg! Die! (he shoots a missile)

V-NO! GREG! USE THIS! (he throws a parachute)

Get the parachute on the north side of the building in 2 seconds.

V-Come in. Greg!

G-I'm here!

V-When you land get in the getaway van.

The chopper fly's away, you jump off. Follow the corona's as you fall, pull the parachute, and land on top of the van. Mission Complete. You are now at Michael's office.

R-150, respect +

Home Run

Michael-Greg! Good! You're here! I need a lift to my home in the hills, I need to get my stuff, can you drive.

Greg-Yeah sure, but why are you getting your stuff?

M-I'll tell you later, c'mon let's go.

Drive to his house in his van. Drive back to his office. You will see a cut scene half-way there. You will now have cops on you, the roads are blocked off, so you will take a detour. You are the gunner in this mission. Kill any cops following you. Once you arrive there, mission complete.

M-Catch you later.

R-200, respect +

You get a call from Michael, he wants you to meet him at unity station.

Under Siege

Greg-Hey Michael, what's up?

Michael-Hey, I'm going to Venturas. I need you as an extra gun, just in case. Now come on, let's go.

You are on the train, in Red County, it comes to a stop. Terrorist take over the train, you Michael, and his 3 men, hide in he luggage. You are instructed to take out the terrorists on the last 3 carts, both upper and lower levels. It will take about 2 minutes. Try to avoid taking out any passengers.

Once done, the terrorists know you are on the train. You get on the roof. Make you way to the front car, taking out any terrorists, weather on the train, on cars, choppers, etc. This train is 14 carts long, plus the Loco.

When you get into Venturas, when you go through a tunnel you need to get on the side. Enter the front cart, then the Loco. Take out the men, then drive the train all the way around the state, and back to Venturas. Once done, you will be back at Unity Station. Mission Complete.

R-250, respect +

early bird news

Michael-Hey Greg, wanna do me one more favor?

Greg-I guess.

M-Okay, you see, there is that rival gang, the News Company, and they have been bothering us, so let's finish them off, and ruin their business.

G-I see.

M-Take these satchels, and place them on the news vans around town. You will then get to the police station,

G-What? Why?  
M-I'll have some of my men set up a fake escape, the news vans come, and blow up, killing innocent people, the cops will blame them.

G-But what if

M-Shut up! It will work okay.

It is 20:00, you have until 04:00 to plant the bombs. 2 vans are at the station, but you can't get spotted. You have 3 satchels, make sure when you throw it, that it will hit the van. The third you will have to follow, and it will make various stops at shops and fast food places. After he leaves, place the bomb, but be sure to not get spotted by the passenger.

After that is done, you phone Michael, and tell him you're done. Get to the building on the map, near LSPD. You will go up to a window. When the people start arriving, you will have to push the detonator, the 2 vans that came will blow up, in order to be successful, 12 people have to die, and 4 cars have to explode, so be sure to push it at the right time. Mission Complete.

R-300, respect ,

The end

Michael-Hey good job, but its not over yet, nope far from it.

Greg-Okay, now what?

M-They are probably going too try to get back at us right?

G-Yes.

M-But I have though ahead you see (OH MY GOD! screams in the background) Oh crap!

A helicopter flies outside the window and hovers, you are at the 3rd to top floor. Three other copters fly by and go to different area of the building. You can see a guy on it.

G-Oh my god! Is that a mini gun? (people run to get out)

Guy-Get the weapons! Fight back-ohaahhhhhh!

They fire inside the building. People fall all around, blood squirting out. They throw a few grenades in the building, the glass shattering with every shot.

M-Run! Nooowwwww! (He gets shot up and dies)

G-Fuk NO! (He grabs a dead guard's dual Uzi's)

The area lights on fire, from the grenades. You are trapped. There are 5 remaining guards. The missions starts.

Fight off the first helicopter, chances are that 4 of 5 guys will die. Once that is done, you are prompted to grab the rope and repel down a few floors. Dodge the gunners fire, and get to the marked window. (You notice many dead bodies, fires, and gunfire.

Once you get there a cut scene. Vinnie pushes you down, gun fire appears above you.

Vinnie-C'mon! We have to find another way out! The bottom is on fire!

G-Who is doing this?

V-The news station! Now let's go!

Men repel into the building. Take them out, and get to the elevator with Vinnie, make sure he doesn't die. (it is 02:00 a.m.)

You are now at the top floor. Shoot the chopper that is up there up, until he backs off. Cut scene.

V-Get up on the roof! I'll get my heavy artillery from my office! I need you to distract them, use this rope, and lure them to my office window!

A screen shows the whole building from the air, there are 4 choppers, and they all have mini gun gunners, good luck!

Get to the red circle, and you will climb onto the roof. You tie the rope around a metal bar, and stab it into the building, then repel around the building. Head towards Vinnie's office, and he will shoot the down with the rocket launcher. (controls xjump out, Lgo left, Rgo right, Dgo down, ugp up.)

After all 4 shot down cut scene.

G-Hey. Ahh!. (He come in through the window.)

V-Good job.

G-Michaels dead!

v-I know. Listen, we will get back at them. Don't worry.

G-I'm not worried, but look what happened to us? We're screwed!

V-This is just 1 building, we have more. We did loose a lot of men and business's though. Go home. Get some rest. We'll take care3 of this place.

G-Yeah, okay. Bye.

Mission Complete.

R-respect , Vinnie and Franks Missions

-

THE VINNIE MISSION STRAND

-

At his thrashed up building office

Reject

Vinnie-Move! Move! Move! Oh, Greg, you're just in time, hurry!

Greg-Wait, hurry? Just in time for what?

V-There is a plane heading this way, and it has mob assassins, they're after us, now come on, grab that high powered rifle, knife, and M4, and get to a good vantage point.

You have 30 seconds to go across the street and get to your vantage point on top of the tallest building, with 3 other men. You will notice men on the other buildings as well, and you can see Vinnie and Frank.

You will see the plane at a very long distance away, use your high powered rifle and shoot the crap out of it, and well the others do. When it gets to close, you will see a cut scene.

G-Why is it moving so slow?

Guy-I don't… Crap! RUN!

G-NO!

The plane is going slow enough to push you off, or chop you in half, one of your guys jumps off the building, the other, chopped in half, and the last jumped down the stair case. You have to jump on the wing as it passes towards you.

You will continue over Los Santos, and turn around near the Mountain and head to LSX.

Men will come out, you will see a short cut scene of Greg fighting with them and pushing them off. There are 25 men that will attack you, 3 at a time. Use your M4, with 100 ammo, the you will have to use your Knife and fists. You have to kill all of them before you make it near LSX.

One of the men will drop a parachute, another, a Satchel. Go inside the plane. Eliminate the 5 last guards, and the pilots, place the charge at the back of the plane.

You will see Greg run towards the exit, the plane blows up and it is going down, as he jumps out. Depending where you were, the Plane will land in water, or if you were very lucky, speed wise, it will hit on land, either way, you will be in the bay when you land. Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect +

No more News!

Vinnie-Okay Greg, something you should know about the mob, 2 years ago they entered all of this state, but they were quickly eliminated, but we don't know how. Anyway, that's it.

Greg-Whatever, dude, I don't care much.

V-Okay. Now those bastars who did this to our business are gonna be done. Take the 40 men out front, and me and you will kill them all, including their leader, Lance Nimber.

G-Let's go.

On this mission there is gang area, you have to take over all of it, it is to your south, and west, on the other side of the bridge, where the busy downtown district ends. You need to kill 20 men to take over 1 area, and there is 5 area. After that, they will come out of one of the buildings, kill all 50 as they come out. On the roof a chopper comes, but it is a very windy day/night. You are prompted to get the rocket launcher.

Take the buildings elevator up, and eliminate the chopper as it flies off. If you fail, you will only have to start the mission at this area, it will say "Later That Day…"

Mission Complete.

R-Gang territory, 1,000, respect , no more news gang

Courier

Vinnie-Hey Greg, another thing, a courier in van full of coke is going to deliver it to those Rodeo scum. Highjack it and dump it in the sea, there is worth over 20,000 of coke in it, that will pis them off.

Find the van driving on the highway from Las Venturas, ram it until it's damage meter goes down. The guys will get out with M4's, Run them over. You will see Greg load their bodies in the van, on in the back, and one in the passenger seat. There will be 3 star cops on you because a cop driving by saw you. Drive to the nearby Pay n' Spray, near the Mullhowland Intersection. Drive it to the pier, and jump out as it rolls into the sea. Mission Complete.

R-500, respect +

Target

Vinnie-Bad news, Greg. Those coke dealers you killed have good friends that are after you. There is a Target on you head, so law low for a while okay?

Greg-You got any explosives?

V-Yeah why?

G-I, do NOT law low.

V-What are you gonna do?

G-I'm gonna plant a trap on the highway tomorrow morning, and blow those fucers up!

It will be 00:00. You have until 05:00 to set the traps on the highway. Get to just a head the Mullhowland Intersection. Get to any of the 8 red circles, and Greg will plant a bomb (be careful of being hit by traffic). Get to you vantage point ahead the highway. When they come, you will be in first-person view, press o to blow them up as they near. Then you will have to deal with any leftovers. Mission Complete.

R-respect +

Secret

Vinnie-Hey, Greg, I need you to do one more thing for me for right now, there is a plane coming in at LSX in about 5 hours, and it has some heavy duty packaging I need picked up.

Greg-What is it?

V-It's none of your business, so don't look, please. You will have to steel it with a van, there is one near Ganton, the packages will slow you down, and there will be cops on you so be careful. I hid and M4 at the airport, in some bushes, so go! Now! Oh, and, don't tell the guys about this, okay?

Get the Van and get to the airport, you have 5 minutes until the plane arrives. Get the M4, and go to the landing strip. Wait for the plane to arrive.

When it does, you will see the cargo door open up, and people will be loading stuff out, you see a guy (who looks a lot like _Toreno_!) drive off in a Super GT that was on the plane.

Kill all 7 of them. You will see Greg load the heavy packages up on the plane. You now have 5 stars on you, get to the nearest Pay n' Spray, then get to Vinnie's, simple as that. Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect +

-

THE FRANK MISSION STRAND

-

At a nearby building where you did Vinnie's missions

Boat crash and get the Cash

Frank-Hey, Greg, good to see you. Now how are you on water

Greg-You mean?

F-Do you get sea sick?

G-No.

F-Good, the rodeo gang seems to be buying coke, and the money is exported to Angle Pine Via boat.

G-You want me to make an, Interception?

F-Exactly. Get the police boat at the marina.

Drive to the boat. Get on, and go to the lighthouse, where the deals are made, wait until you see a boat arrive. Chase it down and try to get on the boat. Get it's damage bar to 80 and they should stop. Kill them and get the package on board. Get back to Franks with the money.

F-Hey, how'd it-

G-Got it right here (he hands it to him)!

F-Excellent, here's you half.

R-500, respect , you can now get 500 every Mon, Wed, and Fri by intercepting the courier (optional), police boat at marina

Rodeo Leaders elimination

Frank-Greg, your apartment is in enemy gang territory right?

Greg-Yeah, unfortunately, it is.

F-Okay, we'll I have a few men and I want you to take them to Rodeo, and take out their gang, for good.

G-Can we do that? Already?

F-Yes, you see, we have had a spy in there for 8 months, he got us photos of the leaders and where they hide. Unfortunately, he got caught and his fingers and head are gone now, so lets get revenge.

This is very much like "The End" mission. Take out 50 gang members, then the tops brass, and guess where they are? The Rodeo hotel. You will have to go up 3 levels in the hotel, entering room after room of men, until you kill the 4 leaders, and it will take a while to kill them, they all wear 2 bulletproof vests, but it is still possible. After that take over the other 3 gang areas, and they are gone.

Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect +

No Construction

Frank-Hey, Greg, great news, you did very good.

Greg-Well thank you.

F-Now how about me and you get the mini guns, and have our men attack, while we attack from air the construction gang, huh?

G-Sounds good. Hey, how are you doing this? With all of these weapons and sht?

F-Don't worry about that, now let's go!

Drive to the chopper, at a mansion in the hills. You will fly over the southern Los Santo area, you will see a ground gang war, shoot as many gang members as you can. You need to kill 30 to complete the mission. If the helicopter health bar gets all the way down, you will need to redo the mission, as you will die. Mission Complete.

R-728, respect +

Hummer

Frank-Oh, Greg, not now I'm going to meet a man about weapons, for our next attack.

Greg-Well, I aint doing anything right now, can I come?

F-Sure, you can drive.

Drive to the boardwalk. While you are driving you are talking;

F-So this guy is a real army expert, says he can get us Ak-47s, M4s, RPGs, desert eagles.

G-Why do you need all of that? What you up to know?

F-Well, there are a lot of gangs, and we need a lot of fire power to take them out!

G-(when you get there) Here we are.

You see frank talk to the guy, his Patriot loaded with heavy weaponry.

F-Are you Jones?

Jones-Yes, yes I am. I am very happy to make a deal with you.

F-Cut the crap, here's your money-(BAM BAM BAM)

Some gang members cover the area.

J-What the Fuk is going on?

F-Crap! Greg!

Some get in the patriot and drive off with the weapons!

F-THAT'S THE TELEVISION GANG! (Jones laughs) GREG! GET THEM! (he hopes in the back)

Follow the patriot, frank will be shooting at them. Frank will call for backup. Cop cars will also be chasing both of you, the patriot and franks Sentinel. You chase them from the Boardwalk, to the highway heading north, at the east coast of Los Santos. Here you will switch places, you will use Franks M4.

Your objective is to shoot the tires, not the car, or else you will destroy the weapons. Once done, you see them get the ammo. Now you have to shoot the cops after you on your way back to Franks, once there Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect , M4 and Desert eagle at Franks place

Break that Bank part I

Frank-Hey, Greg, do you think you can help us make a robbery?

Greg-Where at?

F-A small town bank.

G-What do I get out of it?

F-You'll get half the money, and I'll help you kill whoever is after you. By the way, have they attacked you yet?

G-No. (the camera shows various gang members in the room) So, what's the plan?

F-Well, we are going to get police uniforms, while you and 2 guys get the money, when the cops come, we come, with the sirens going and everything. You get in the back with the money and change, we drive out and head back, no problem.

G-What if they find out we aren't one of them.

F-They will, but it will take a while. We might get some on us, but we can just get it sprayed at a Auto Parts place.

G-Okay, what do we do now?

F-Go get a police Enforcer, then buy us some threads from that shady character in east Los Santos.

Drive to the Precinct, that is burned up, and being repaired. Steal the enforcer when none see you (it may take some waiting). Put it into the garage under the highway. Then go to east Los Santos, spend 1,000 for the expensive fake clothes. There will be some gangs after you, but nothing big, just loose them then drive back to Franks. Mission Complete.

R-Nothing

Break That Bank Part II

Frank-okay come on Greg, drive to the town of Palomino Creek.

Greg-Cool.

Drive to PC, you and 3 guys get out, walk to the bank, and go inside. The guy at the counter say, "crap! that's the 29th time in the past year!" Get the money, and kill the witnesses, but someone outside sees it and calls the cops. You have 1:00 to get to the enforcer, make sure your men make it to the Enforcer.

Get inside the Enforcer, and you will dress into a cop uniform in the back. With the cash, you will head towards the Mulholland Intersection. You will then get chased down by enforcers, bikes, and cruisers. You and 5 guys will be shooting out the back. When you take the off ramp in Idlewood, you will climb on the roof, because S.W.A.T. are dropping from choppers. Shoot any S.W.A.T., and take out the two helicopters. You will fall off and Frank can't turn around due to the 4 squad cars next to him. You tell him to go on.

Get into a car, and catch up with the Enforcer, a man will hop onto your car, he will drive and you get on the roof (back on the highway, heading towards LSX from the east) Shoot the cops tires to slow them down, when they hop onto your car, punch them off. Before the exit, you need to hop and make it onto the roof of the enforcer. You then head towards the Auto Parts shop, instead of spraying it, you will switch into a van, you driving, get to there, then get into the van, and drive to the garage under the highway. Mission Complete.

R-10,000, respect +

-

THE GANG FINAL STRAND

-

The next missions will be done from "A", your apartment.

You get a call from Vinnie, he wants to meet you at your apartment!

Heat

Vinnie-Greg, I need you to listen, and don't ask questions, okay. Where ever Frank and Keith want you to go by yourself, don't go, okay, listen to me, do NOT go!

Greg-Why?

V-Didn't I tell you to not ask questions?

G-Yeah…

V-Okay, I am still trying to figure this out, anyway, we have to burn down one of the gangs hideout, hurry, we don't have much time.

Drive the 2 of you to a home in the hills of Los Santos, you have Molotov's, and 2 minutes to get there, burn it up, and get back, highly unlikely, so you will get 3 stars on you, loose the cops, and get back, Mission Complete.

R-500, respect +

TS-350

This mission is only available between 00:00-03:00

Vinnie-Okay, this is it Greg.

Greg-What is it?

V-You'll see, now come, we have to hurry, and we also need to pick up my friend.

Drive to the airport, pick up Toreno. On your way to northwest Mulholland Intersection, they talk;

V-Greg, Toreno, Toreno, Greg.

Toreno-Nice to meet you kid.

G-That's cool. So, who are you?

T-That's not important right now, kid. We are going to show you the truth!

G-What truth?

T-That's what you'll find out.

They leave the car and walk a way to some bushes.

T-Now kid, just shut up and listen, no matter how much you want to kill them, you must keep your cool, if you don't, I'll have to taze you.

G-Okay…

T-Listen, I mean it, you can't give our position away. LISTEN TO ME-

V-They're coming!

T-shhhh!

3 Sentinels drive up and one purple van. Keith gets out of the van.

Keith-I got the bith!

Frank get out of one of the cars, with other gang members, a total of 11, plus Frank and Keith; 13.

Frank-Here use this gun.

They pull out Greg's unconscious wife from the van.

G-Heyyyyyy……… (being tazed)

F-You hear something?

K-Probably this piece of crap of a women. Give me the gun! (bam bam, a silenced pistol.

Greg, began to cry… tears in his eyes, but he was still dazed.

K-Get the kid into the car and lets go! (Frank and others load the kid into the car.

Keith gets into the van, Frank, the Sentinel.

F-Sht! Is that what I think it is? (noise in the background)

Gang Member-CRAP! GO! RUN!

T-Sht! We have to go now!

V-Crap! The TS-350! Sht! Fuking run!

Greg, out of his daze, ran towards the car with the others, he looked back;

The gang members were running to the cars, Frank and Keith were gone. Red lasers pointed towards multiple gang members, and the cars. Then, bullets cam out of nowhere, blood squirting everywhere, cars full of bullet holes, dead bodies were on the ground, in cars, leaning on cars, covered in blood. Someone sped off in a Sentinel, but because of the heavy suppressive fire, blew up. No one lived except for Greg, Toreno, and Vinnie, who left early, as did Frank, Keith, and 3 gang members. Drive back to the Rodeo Hotel; they talk.

V-That was close, we were almost mince meat.

T-Listen, kid, here it is, the Law Firm betrayed you, they are gonna call you and want you to meet them somewhere, don't do it. They plan to reveal your wife's death, and befriend you so they can off your boy, and then you, at the same time.

G-Oh my god. I HAT THIS FUKING CITY! I HATE IT! SO WHO THE FUK WERE THOSE TS-350 GUYS?

T-They are a task force, from the government, they are after the gangs in this city, so watch you back. They were appointed here as their first mission, to take all of the gangs out in Los Santos, all gangs know about them. They are as good as Navy Seals, maybe even better.

G-DAN! This town IS FUKED UP!

T-(laughs) I know. Listen, Ts-350 have SBP90 automatic machine guns, altered to have the power of a desert eagle in every shot, it holds 60 bullets in one clip. 3 bullets in the same spot on your leg would tear it off. Listen, kid, I'll call you, when they want to pull that crap about you wife.

As soon as you get there Mission Complete.

R-respect +

execution

Phone-Greg? Its Keith, I was wondering if you could come meet me at Northstar Rock? I have some very interesting info about you.

Greg-No problem, bye. (phone hangs up) Ashole! (Call Toreno & Vinnie) Hey, it's time, okay?

Toreno-We'll be there, I'll follow you, when stuff goes down, I'll have my team ready, wait for us before you leave.

Drive to Northstar Rock, be sure not to let Toreno fall to far behind you. Once you get there cut scene.

T-Good luck kid (Toreno and Vinnie in 2 vans full of people)

A while later…

Greg walks up to Frank and Keith, who has about 20 gang members with them.

Frank-Good to see you, look who we found? (his son)

Greg-Jesse!

Keith-Not so fast! We are going to kill you!

G-Why?

K-You're a cop! Look all the evidence you got on us! Time to die! (points the gun at Greg)

Gang Member-What took you so long?

Vinnie-Sorry, I hate traffic, get it?

K-Hey, Vinnie, look at this piece of sht!

Vinnie walks next to Keith, holding the gun.

V-Looks like you made a big mistake, Greg.

G-After all I did for you! You piece sht, I spit on your grave!

F-I hope you do! (he points the gun at Vinnies back, and fires)

V-Ah sht!

Toreno comes in with his group of men, its an all out war, Toreno gets Vinnie to safety.

Fight in the war, complete chaos, men keep coming, survive for 3 minutes. After that Cut scene.

Guess what, time to leave, you are not ready to fight the TS-350 team, who are dropping in by chopper. Drive off and follow Frank and Keith's car, they have Greg's son. You will lose them, no matter what, so you won't fail the mission when you do. Drive back to your hotel. Mission Complete.

R-5,000, respect +

The Last flight

Toreno-Hey, any news?

Greg-yeah, they are taking multiple airplanes out of this city, but I don't know where, I think it is San Fierro, based on the flight list. Anyway, I'm not sure, 3 planes have left full of them, and one more is leaving, the last one.

T-So if we take it out, they will lose ¼ of their gang in 1 blow! This is going to be piece off cake. Take this homing launcher, I'll tell you how I got it later.

G-Exactly.

T-Come on, we need to shoot it down!

Drive to the airport, Toreno will go the end of the runway, trying to shoot it down with a M4, just to make a bit do damage, you will wait on a boat, with the homing launcher. Get into the designated boat at the marina. Drive to the reed circle. Toreno will tell you when the plane leaves, shoot it down, one good shot will be enough. It crashes and blows up, Mission Complete.

R-10,000, respect ,


	3. Chapter 3 The Business

Ch. 3-The Business

-

THE BUSINESS MISSION STRAND

-

The new Business

At the apartment

Greg-So what do we do?

Toreno-Listen, my job is to take them out, I could have done that, but you, your invaluable to me. I can have you do stuff for me that my Agency really needs, so I'll help you, by doing my job, if you help me do your job, ok?

G-I think…?

T-Okay, listen, we need to make base here, in Los Santos, to prepare for taking those guys out. I transfer 100,000.00 in your account, go buy the empty business next to Glenn park. Go buy it, and fix it up, we will, and get this town under my, I mean, our control.

Vinnie-Very good, your smart Toreno.

T-Thank you.

Buy the business building, it costs 120,000, you need to have 20,000 on you, once you make enough money and buy it, mission Complete.

R-respect , new missions (lots of money to be earned!)

An Old friend

Toreno-Greg, I thought you might like to meet our new team. This is Mark, one of Vinnie, and mine's, good friend.

Mark-What's up dude?

Greg-Not much, man.

T-And this is Steven, again, one of our good friends.

Vinnie-(in the background) Where the fuk did you put the pizza sauce Toreno?

Steven-Hi, I'm going to be in charge of the car repair. Its in the first couple floors.

M-And I'll be in charge of Travel plans, and clothes production.

T-Me and Vinnie will be running the Book Production, and the Daily Business news. But we still need one more, just for more help.

G-I know just the guy!

Drive to Jose's.

Greg-(nocks on the door) Hello?

Guy-Who the fuk are you? And what are you doing in the Grove Street Families hood nigga?

Greg-Sorry, my friend, Jose used to live here.

Guy-That prick moved out, he should be near unity station, now leave us alone, ashole!

Drive to unity station.

Greg-Hello? Jose!

Jose-oh, hey… Greg… What's up?

G-Why the hell are you in ragged clothes? What happened to you house?

J-I lost my job, and wife?

G-What why?

J-They had to let go people, at the precinct. There was a fire, and I lost my job. I couldn't support my wife, and she left.

G-Why didn't you call me, or Jack?

J-Jack moved away, to Liberty!

G-Dan! Come on, I have a job for you, and you can live at my new business. Okay?

J-Thank you.

Drive back to the Business. Mission Complete.

R-respect +

No Protection

Greg-Hey, Vinnie? What ever happened to you being shot?

Vinnie-Never heard of bullet proof tough guy? (eating ice cream)

Toreno-Greg! There are some of you old gang enemies wanting protection, deal with this!

There are 3 gangs you need to attack. Each will have 3 Protection collectors. Kill them, some will be on bikes, others in vehicles. Then, get the Molotov Cocktails at your business, and burn down one of the gangs protection businesses. Mission Complete.

R-500, respect +

The Car Business

Steven-Man, someone jacked our shipment of cars!

Greg-What, how many?

S-They were 2 of them, a Lowrider, and a ZR-350!

G-Let's go get them back.

Drive to one of the cars. You will have to distract the people out front (drug dealers) while Steven steals it. There is a distraction meter, but if you just shoot one, and run away, he can steal it.

Drive to the next car, this one you will have to use stealth, and sneak through the back yards of the neighborhood to steal it. Get it back to the building. Mission Complete.

R-3,000, respect +

Stealth Kill

Greg-You know, it's funny, I started out a cop, and all of the stuff I've done. And… My son… Dan it!

Steven-Man, you're starting to freak me out! (walks away)

Vinnie-What? (Greg walks to where he heard the noise)

V-What do you mean?

Toreno-Its gone, 300!

V-It's that Randy guy (an employee)! Sht! I'm following him home!

G-I'll do it, that prick had it coming to long!

Follow Randy to his house, and apartment in the tall building on the northeast coast of Los Santos. Follow him in make sure not to be spotted, or spook him. Make it to his apartment. You will see him stash his money.

Use your knife to kill him (in stealth), and take all of his cash back to the business. Mission Complete.

R-3,000, respect +

Packer

Greg-Hey! Steven where are you going?

Steven-There is a Packard heading into town in 2 hours, with 4 cars that we need! If we can steal it, we will make a great profit!

Drive to the Flint Intersection, West of Los Santos, and wait until you see it, Steven will lay in the road, when the man gets out, jack the packer. There will be a damage meter, for each car, less damage, more cash!

R-1,000-10,000, respect , Car business asset, 2nd floor business building-2,000 a day

Report

Toreno-Wait! Greg! We need you to do something!

Greg-Is this like before? Killing, cops?

T-No, no, no, no, no! The Daily Business paper isn't getting a lot of profit. We need you to make attention, at a business.

G-Oh that's easy!

Drive to the tallest building. You will need to sneak into the guard break room, to get into the vents. After that, get to the Daily Globes Business, set if fire with a Molotov. Get out, fight any cops and head back. The news will be there shortly!

R-2,000, respect +

Trail Tracking

Toreno-Greg, there seems to be some suspicious vehicles leaving from here to San Fierro periodically.

Greg-So, lets go take care of it? You know, find out if it has anything to do with, my…

T-Okay, let's go.

Drive to the spot indicated on the map. Trail the car that drives by, you will end up in Flint county when you see the cut scene.

They know you are there, you are chasing them, and people on quads drive up, you are forced off the road, and take the quad. You shooting, there will be multiple quads chasing you, all over flint county, until you reach the end.

You will quickly change direction, and they will drive off the cliff, and you will hit a good size rock, and crash.

Objective Failed, you have to get Toreno to the hospital, he is injured. Once there Mission Complete.

R-1,000, respect +

Locating Keith

Toreno-Greg, I bugged one of those cars that have been coming in and out of Los Santos, you might want to go and check it out, it could be Keith.

Greg-Where's it going?

T-It's on the highway to San Fierro, you can get ahead of it if you leave right now, and cut through the forest by the tunnel

G-Okay, but what it-

T-GO!

Get to the point in San Fierro. You will need to drive through the forest, the highway circles it, you will have approx. 3 minutes to get to the location. Once you get there, you need to use the camera to photograph the person in the car, as they drive by, you will near the Stadium.

Once done, head back to the business. Mission Complete.

R-400, respect +

To do the next mission, you need to have 50 respect, every + is under half of a percent. Do the "Business Courier" odd job to get it up quickly

Carl Johnson

Toreno-Okay, Greg, the film you got did show that it was Keith, we know where he is at so-

Greg-Let's go-

T-Hold on there, we don't have any help. I know an old friend, his name is CJ, his gang has all of the territory east of the highway, he can help. Let's go.

Drive to Grove Street with Toreno.

T-Carl?

CJ-What's up?

T-We have a problem… (Greg walks away)

In the car, Greg is waiting. Toreno gets in.

G-So?

T-He'll help, but he wants a cut in the business, he wants his sister, Kendall, to work there.

G-Cool.

T-Let's go.

Drive back to the business. Mission Complete.

R-500, respect , Grove Street Families (GSF) gang on your side


End file.
